Call the Midwife: Sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner at Christmas
by Padua
Summary: Call the Midwife at Christmas. This is an imagined scene to continue from the between these two in the Christmas Special. I warn you, it is a bit soppy and to be honest might change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner: Madness at Christmas**.

**I have played around with an imagined scene to continue the one between Sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner from the Christmas Special...I know, I know, it's too soppy – but it's just a bit of nonsense!  
**

He sagged against the wall, clearly exhausted and lit a cigarette. It was more than tiredness: he looked utterly deflated and unbearably sad.

Lately Sister Bernadette found that she had to remind herself not to stare whenever he was present. She had never been remotely tempted to stare at any other human being. But lately it seemed as if even her bones had been rearranged wrongly.

"Perhaps I need a holiday," she thought.

"Right, thanks for the instruments Sister – and for the advice about Timothy. I'd better go and see how he is."

"Yes alright Doctor, and I'll let you know when your parcel arrives."

...**...**

Sister Bernadette was feeling unwell that evening. Despite a sore throat and headache, she was just going to have to keep going until Sister Julienne returned from her meeting. This December had seen a record number of births in Poplar and, except for Trixie and herself, all the nurses and midwives were currently out on call. "Oh Lord, please grant us a peaceful night," the sister prayed wearily.

She had written up her notes and was starting to file them, when she heard the most alarming clatter coming from the annex. She rushed towards the sterilizer which had clearly developed a life of its own or was about to explode. Fortunately it did neither of these things, but it did spout out a quantity of boiling water on to the floor and also on to Sister Bernadette who had leaped determinedly across the room to unplug it.

Fred arrived moments after to see her clutching the back of her head and moaning slightly.

"Help, I think I've burned myself. Only a very little bit, but ...oh God it hurts..."

Luckily Trixie flew in to take matters in hand. Fred was dispatched to get a message to Sister Evangelina.

Having gently removed the veil and cap from a trembling Sister Bernadette, Trixie saw a small burn just inside the hair-line by the nape of her neck. It didn't look too bad – and she'd had some training on burns only recently.

It was some time before the patient was lying on the examining bed in the infirmary feeling rather more comfortable. She attempted to smile, but closed her eyes instead. The room was spinning rather a lot.

"You'll be alright now Sister," said Trixie confidently, "Sister Evangelina will be back soon to check you over. Do you mind if I just dry your hair a little? We can't cover it up yet I'm afraid."

Trixie tucked a warm blanket around the nun and gently removed her glasses. Luckily, Sister did not hear the soft wolf whistle or she would have reprimanded her.

Trixie was just turning the light out, when the telephone rang.

"Fred! ..." called Trixie running to the boiler room, "Fred come quickly, I have to go and deliver Mrs Beattie's baby _right now,_ and there's no one to sit with Sister Bernadette. Go and ask Sister Monica Joan to come will you? Oh _where_ is Sister Evangelina when you need her? I've left her some detailed notes."

She looked in on her patient before leaving. Sister Bernadette attempted to sit up, but seemed to lack the strength.

"I can't let you go alone Trixie," she said weakly.

"Of course you can," replied Trixie, "and anyway it's Mrs Beattie's fifth, I'll be almost unnecessary."

By the time Trixie was skipping down the steps of Nonnatus House, Sister Bernadette was sleeping deeply.

...**...**

Doctor Turner and Timmy were eating fish and chips in the car outside the Parish Hall. Suddenly they saw Chummy hurtling towards them on her bicycle in alarming haste. The Doctor wound down the window,

"What's the matter Chummy?" he asked,

"I'm afraid I might have to cancel the Scout meeting tonight Doctor. I've just had a message that I'm needed at Nonnatus House. Someone has had a minor injury apparently and Sister Evangelina is still busy delivering a baby in Pound Street".

"Don't worry, I'll pop over and have a look while Timmy's with you at Scouts."

"Oh spiffing, thanks Doctor," she said beaming. "Bring the chips in with you Timothy and I'll grant you the first viewing of the Nativity outfits."

...**...**

Fred was pacing up and down between the front door and the infirmary when the Doctor arrived. He hadn't been able to find Sister Monica Joan anywhere, and he wasn't sure if he should leave the sleeping patient alone for too long.

"Oh thank goodness you're here doc" said Fred, "she seems to be asleep at the moment and Trixie has left some notes."

"Ok Fred, I'll take it from here. I could murder a cup of tea though," admitted Doctor Turner, forgetting to ask who _she _was.

"Right you are, unless you want anything a bit stronger?"

"Maybe later," he said walking into the darkened infirmary.

He refrained from turning on the main light, better to let the patient sleep while he read her notes. He turned on the small desk lamp - Trixie had forgotten to record the patient's name. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Superficial burns," he muttered looking over at the slumbering woman. Strange that he couldn't immediately identify her. Perhaps she was a new nurse, he thought absent-mindedly.

Nonnatus House was almost completely silent. It was rather peaceful after such a busy day.

He leant over to feel her forehead. A fever. He took her pulse.

"Wow!" he mouthed. Even in this half-light he could see she was a beauty. She was waking up now, so he gently guided her to a sitting position and examined her injuries. She leaned on him a little, not fully awake. After a minute or so, he helped her to lie down again.

"You'll live, but I'm afraid you've gone down with a touch of flu young lady. But don't worry, Sister Bernadette is a very kind nurse."

The lovely patient's eyes flew open at this. She looked up intently at him.

"Is she?" she asked weakly. Nothing seemed to be in its proper place. The ceiling was liquid, and something else was irregular, but she was too tired to work out what it was.

Doctor Turner was also beginning to feel uneasy. _Surely_ _not, it couldn't be, it just couldn't.._...

The light snapped on,

And with it came revelation.

"Doctor Turner!" growled Sister Evangelina, "What is the matter with _Sister Bernadette_?"

...**...**

Back at home, Doctor Turner was making himself the cup of tea he'd never drunk at Nonnatus House. The nun's clearly didn't _blame_ him for his mistake about Sister Bernadette, but they seemed quite upset about it. They had strict rules, and the rules were there to protect them. He didn't fully understand, but he did respect and admire them. Their vows were sacred to them, a treasure.

He'd worked with Sister Bernadette closely for years. He was full of admiration for her already, but now he was amazed at her lack of vanity. He'd never met a woman like her.

He hoped she was alright. He stirred his tea, remembering...and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews. Don't know where this is going.**

Bernadette was fortunately well for Christmas. She and her sisters found it a deeply spiritual time. She had always felt at peace with her choice to be a nun, living in community and serving their neighbours. But now she was troubled.

She was cycling the short distance to the parish hall, to prepare everything for ante-natal clinic. The same questions had been crowding her thoughts for days now. Why did she feel drawn to Doctor Turner? Was it just that he reminded her of her father twenty years ago, newly widowed like he was? Why did she want to help him – so very, very much?

Her novice mistress had always taught her to "tell herself another story", if unholy thoughts should come into her mind. But Bernadette had never really needed to do this. She had been lucky in some respects, _until now. _

"Perhaps I'm being tested in some way," she thought, "I must just keep putting him out of my mind, and then all will be well." But she did not feel well. She felt utterly alone and wretched. She wanted things...that she couldn't have.

She was the first to arrive in the hall, and started to unpack some of the equipment in the kitchen. As she did so, she remembered her recent meeting in the office with Sister Julienne and Evangelina. They were worried because she and Doctor Turner had been left alone together that night in the infirmary.

"But I can't even remember anything about it," Sister Bernadette had assured them, trying not to sound exasperated, "and anyway, you know you can trust Doctor Turner, he's a true professional.

And for that matter, I'm hardly going to be any kind of a temptation to a man am I?" she had added.

The two older sisters had exchanged looks at this.

"Well, actually Sister Bernadette," said Sister Evangelina curtly, "that is irrelevant. Nun's don't show their hair and that's that! A woman's hair is her crowning glory, and we have chosen to give all that up. Everything we are is for God and only Him."

"I know that Sister, but it was all an accident, and it won't happen again."

"Yes, well, it had better not. And for the record, you are not _un_attractive Sister. I have often thought that your eyes are just a little too..._doll-like_ for your own good!" And with that she had bustled out of the room.

"I'm sorry if we have upset you Sister," said Sister Julienne, "you have done absolutely nothing wrong, but do take care won't you?" The Sister-in-charge looked kindly at her. Bernadette had felt rather uncomfortable under that all-knowing gaze of hers.

Now, she was wondering where the other midwives were. It was nearly time to open the clinic. The sound of footsteps assured her they had arrived at last and she continued with her work. Absorbed in what she was doing, she did not notice Doctor Turner standing by the door watching her.

She looked up,

"Greetings Doctor" she said trying not to look startled.

"Hello Sister Bernadette," he said kindly. "I'm very glad to see you are well now."

"I'm very well now thank you."

"Burns all healed up?"

"Yes indeed they are."

"I hope there wasn't any...trouble... over the lack of chaperone the other evening? I explained to Sister Julienne that I just didn't recognise you at first."

She found herself wondering again what he had thought of her without her veil. Perhaps he had thought nothing at all. Or maybe she had looked a sight.

_"I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shouldn't mind," she thought._

"Well...perhaps just a little trouble, but all is fine now," she said softly, unable to resist looking his way.

"Good. By the way, you'll be pleased to hear that the Department are sending round another sterlizer tomorrow."

He seemed reluctant to move and stood very still, smoking his cigarette. She didn't want him to leave. But after a few minutes, work beckoned.

...**...**

Trixie was not happy with Mrs Jones' blood pressure, so she called over to Doctor Turner from behind the screens. He checked the young lady's blood pressure too, and they agreed that it needed keeping a close eye on.

After the young pregnant woman had left, Trixie couldn't resist saying,

"I must say, she was very pretty. Reminded me a bit of Deborah Kerr."

"Oh, was she? Can't say I noticed," said Doctor Turner who was filling in the patient's notes.

"Mind you, there's someone here who's _much_ more beautiful than Mrs Jones. Only that's a secret!" she said naughtily, looking over at Sister Bernadette who was at that moment weighing a baby on the other side of the hall. He followed her eyes and realised what she meant.

"Nurse, I'll thank you to speak more respectfully of Sister Bernadette! Nuns don't need that kind of beauty. They have something much more important. '_Beauty is as beauty does,' _ isn't that how the saying goes?" he sounded rather annoyed.

"Well, I was only chatting, no need for a _sermon_ on the subject!" countered Trixie. She flounced off to call the next patient.

Doctor Turner surreptitiously watched the young nun pick up the delighted baby and cradle him in her arms. Now that really was a beautiful sight he thought.

"What a natural!" he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3: Laughter and tears

**Chapter Three. Doctor Turner finds Sister Bernadette in tears. Written very quickly, will need amending.  
**

Timothy Turner was sitting in his father's car outside the tenements. One of the Doctor's patients needed a home visit and it was the housekeeper's day off. Timmy was feeling annoyed that his father hadn't allowed him to stay at home alone, and rather worried about the Science project due in the next day. He had a book to read in his satchel, but he couldn't really concentrate. And anyway it was cold.

Luckily for him, Sister Bernadette soon cycled by on her way home from a delivery. The sight of Doctor Turner's car usually gave her a start, but she was surprised to see Timothy staring out. By the look of him he was close to tears.

"Afternoon young man," she said cheerfully, when he had wound down the window.

"It isn't, I've been waiting here for ages."

Doctor Turner emerged from the buildings to fetch his gas and air from the boot.

"Hello Sister," he smiled wearily, "I'm not going to be out of here in a hurry. I'm sorry Timothy."

"Why doesn't he come home with me for a while?**" **said Sister, her day suddenly brighter at the sight of him.

"I couldn't let you do that..."

"Please, I have nothing else to occupy me, except Compline and that won't be a problem."

It was decided.

...**...**

On returning from their rounds, Chummy and Cynthia were surprised to see the kitchen table covered in various encyclopedia, bits of cake and coloured pencils. They could see Sister Bernadette and Timothy Turner through the window looking for something in the garden. Sister was laughing as Timmy disappeared into a bush.

"Gosh, look at that!" said Chummy, "I'm not sure I've ever seen Sister Bernadette laugh like that."

"I suppose you're right," said Cynthia. Sister Bernadette was usually extremely quiet, almost invisible most of the time. And always so very serious. She was of course, the most intelligent midwife at Nonnatus House, and they all looked up to her.

By degrees, Timothy's Science project was finished. With Sister's help he had created a very detailed description of the life of a beetle. He had been lucky enough to have found a dead stag beetle, which he placed in a match box. He knew he would score quite high marks for that.

"I'm off to the chapel now Timothy. You can either join us for Compline, which is our Evening Prayer, or you can have a look at some books in the sitting room." Sister Bernadette left him sitting comfortably with a magazine while she made her way to chapel. He thought she looked nice in her long black veil. He liked it better than the white one.

Soon after, he heard some singing wafting down the corridor, and decided to go and listen. There was no one around to see him. One nun was singing alone, and was joined by all the other nuns at intervals. It wasn't like the singing you heard at school. Or the singing they did at Scouts either. He liked to listen to it even if it made him feel...a bit sad. He peeked round the corner of the chapel door to watch.

So it was, that Doctor Turner found his son, sitting on the stone floor outside the chapel, listening to Compline. On seeing his Dad, his face lit up.

They crept away and were soon leaving for home, with the precious Science Project in Timothy's satchel.

"Sister Bernadette can really sing Dad," he said, "like someone on the wireless."

"Can she?" said Doctor Turner, eyes intent on the road.

"Yes, and she doesn't mind digging in the soil to look for bugs either."

"Oh really?"

"No. And she says boys my age should always have second helpings of cake."

The Doctor laughed at this, but the laugh did not seem to reach his eyes.

"Let's go and see what we can find for supper."

...**...**

Sister Bernadette was manning the phones next morning and decided to catch up on some notes in the little office. All was quiet and peaceful. She could hear Mrs B in the kitchen listening to something on the radio, and Fred was fixing the garden shed, but these sounds did not disturb her. She was hard at work, when someone knocked at the office door.

"Come in," she called, not looking up.

"Good morning Sister," said Doctor Turner, meeting her surprised expression a little awkwardly, "Sorry to disturb you, but Timothy and I thought we should thank you for yesterday."

"I had such a lovely time, no need for thanks," said Sister smiling.

"Still, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't rescued us," he said.

"_I wish he wouldn't smile at me like that_," she thought, concentrating hard on keeping her breathing regular.

He handed her a thank you note from Timothy, with a picture of the two of them searching for bugs in the garden. It was beautiful.

After the usual pleasantries, he left.

He was gone again.

Perhaps she was exceptionally tired, but for some reason, the little Sister sat down at her desk and cried silently. She wished she could just go to bed and hide under the covers.

Doctor Turner had almost closed the front door of Nonnatus House, when he remembered something.

"Damn," he muttered, "I forgot to tell her about the new sterilizer!" It was important, so he half jogged back down the hall, and without knocking entered the office.

The sight of his dear friend, with her head in her hands, crying miserably was too much for him.

"Sister Bernadette, whatever is the matter?" he said softly, "are you ill?"

"No, I' m really alright Doctor... I thought you'd gone."

Without thinking he knelt down beside her, just lightly touching her arm, and asked,

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

The tears had gone now, the shock of being discovered had seen to that. She stood up, and so did he. He was suddenly aware of an overwhelming urge to touch her face, but of course it was out of the question. Instead he took out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"You're very kind Doctor," she said quietly. "It's just that sometimes I feel... so, so tired."

And with one last look at him, she disappeared into the dark convent corridors.

Doctor Turner stood thoughtfully for a while, looking down at her immaculate notes on the desk.

He wondered if she was as lonely as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Nearly drowning. Thanks for the reviews. I reckon even if just a few of you like this, it's worth doing. And I love writing it anyway!**

January and February were very cold months. Sister Bernadette's prayer life was an icy wilderness, no light seemed to penetrate the deep black despair she felt. The psalms were a help to her always and the sisters noticed her reading them at any opportunity, her delicate little face scanning the pages of her bible for some comfort. If anyone had cared to look, they might have seen a flame light up her eyes, anytime a certain person was mentioned. But no one did. In March, all the nuns were so worried about her, that they decided to send her away for a holiday at one of their convent retreat houses in the Lake District. They would all just have to manage without her for a while.

She had not seen much of Doctor Turner for the last seven weeks or so. He was almost always on call, and although their paths crossed frequently, their eyes seldom met. Each would have given all they possessed to know what the other was thinking. But it was pointless to think like that. The only time they were able to watch each other, was on call. He marvelled at her skill as a midwife, and trusted her completely with the most complicated cases of childbirth. She, in turn, was amazed at his selfless dedication to the job. Called out in all weathers, sometimes in the dead of night and often to the most squalid of dwellings, he always put his patients at ease.

After a few days at the retreat house, with its lovely garden and lake, Sister Bernadette began to feel more positive. The mornings were getting lighter, and birdsong woke her up for Matins. At meal times she was able to talk to the vicar and his wife, who had managed to arrange a week's break for themselves.

The vicar's wife loved to chat at breakfast, "I must say Sister, you were looking very tired when you arrived, but I think the fresh air is starting to work its magic. You should do what I do, and take a good long walk around Lake Windemere today. I heard on the wireless that it will be a beautiful day."

"Perhaps I will," said Bernadette hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't bump into the two of them if she did. They were very kind, but she felt like being on her own. The vicar tended to leave most of the talking to his wife but his eyes were full of perceptive kindness,

"She may like some peace and quiet Louise. I for one am going the read the newspaper. How delightful to know that I can finish it for once!"

...**...**

So it was that Sister Bernadette found herself negotiating one of the short walks by the lake. She wouldn't go far. The noon sun was delightful, and after a while she found a flat rock near the water's edge, where she could sit unnoticed and doze. The silence was only broken by the leaves rustling, the water splashing and a child calling in the distance. It was heavenly.

"I can feel you now Lord, but so often I haven't been able to. Please stay close to me, please don't leave me in the darkness anymore" she prayed.

The peace was immediately shattered by a splash and desperate cry . At first she could see nothing – but then over to the right by some rocks - saw a head bobbing in the water, an arm, then nothing except the disturbed surface of the lake.

Without thinking she threw herself into the water, and gasped in pain at the cold. She could only wade for the first two metres and the suddenly it became deep, _too deep_. Could she swim with the weight of her habit? Somehow she reached the person, it was a child, and pulled him up. But each time she did so, she went under. She could see the rocks. She cried out and managed to push him hard towards the shore. Arms, many arms appeared on land and pulled him up high to safety.

Down she went again, just too heavy, too tired to fight any more.

All was so, so quiet and peaceful. "Like a baby in its mother's womb," she thought. She felt herself falling asleep.

Far away, someone was calling her. It was the voice she loved to hear more than any other.

"_Please come back, please don't leave me. I need you_..." The doctor's voice was all she needed to make that last effort to swim up. She kicked off her shoes. The light above her came closer and she could hear the muffled cries of people above.

...**...**

The vicar and his wife were looking less anxious now. Sister Bernadette was by the fire wrapped in several blankets. She looked no older than their own daughter. She was still looking unearthly, and they didn't like to leave her. She had said absolutely nothing since some walkers had carried her in to the house looking half dead and blue with cold.

The child was safe. She knew that. And she was safe too. She had not lost her faith. And now she was deep in thought. Maybe God was calling her somewhere. To someone who needed her.

"Can I ask you both something?" she said suddenly.

They nodded, looking relieved at some sign of life from her.

"Do you think one's vocation can change?"

"Certainly," responded the vicar, "God can show us a new path at any time, and any age, if we are prepared to listen."

"But how do you know if the message, the call, is from God or not?" asked the little nun looking intently at him.

The vicar smiled, "that's what discernment is all about. Ask for guidance and peace will come with the right decision." He leaned over to take his wife's hand.

Sister Bernadette smiled. Maybe her heart's desire _was _from God. She could hope now.

...**...**

A week later Doctor Turner was driving up the West Ferry Road when he almost lost control of the car. The unexpected sight of Sister Bernadette, chatting to Peter the policeman was to blame. A red light allowed him a brief look at the two of them. She was laughing at something the policeman had said. She looked happy. He smiled, relieved. He might see her later at the antenatal clinic.

Perhaps it was going to be a good day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. My hero. Probably last one in this fic.**

Chummy and Peter were in the sitting room trying to work out what was wrong with the sewing machine. It was a very important piece of equipment, but was annoyingly inert.

The nuns were on their way to Compline, and Sister Bernadette rushed in to retrieve her glasses. She smiled fondly at the two of them and quietly sped off to the chapel.

"Do you know, she actually laughed at one of my jokes today!" said Fred, who was carefully prizing open an oil canister.

Chummy thought it best to whisper, "Glad to hear it! But sometimes I catch her looking absolutely miserable poor lamb. Oh look, it's working now Peter, jolly good show!"

Sister Julienne had also noticed Sister Bernadette's unpredictable state of mind. She half wondered whether she should mention it to Doctor Turner, but hesitated. If it was a spiritual problem, there was little he could do. And then there had been that mix up with Doctor Turner before Christmas. She and Sister Evangelina would be seeing him later that day for a meeting with a man from the Department of Health. Maybe it would come up afterwards over a cup of tea.

...**...**

As it happened, neither Sister Evangelina nor Doctor Turner were present when the meeting started at 2pm in Sister Julienne's office. Sister Bernadette was called in to take the minutes in the absence of Sister Evangelina. It was a bright Spring day, and the Sister-in-charge opened the window slightly to let some fresh air in.

"I take it Doctor Turner will be joining us at some point?" asked the man from the Department curtly.

"I imagine so, but he is a very busy man," replied Sister Julienne politely.

"He has been inundating our office with calls about the mobile TB unit. It has been most inconvenient, and may even jeopardise any chance of Poplar having an early visit."

He did not notice Sister Bernadette's eyes begin to widen in righteous indignation. If he had, perhaps he would have restrained himself from continuing,

"It's absolutely _typical _of these GPs to interfere in what doesn't concern them. They have absolutely no idea of the cost of anything, and seem to think that we are obliged to listen to their whining."

Sister Bernadette could contain herself no longer and raised herself slightly in her seat, "If Doctor Turner says that Poplar needs a TB van, then I assure you it must be very _urgent_ indeed. He is out at all times of the day and night literally saving lives, with no thought at all for his own comfort! Perhaps you should venture out of your office one day and see it for yourself. So many _more_ lives could be saved if you would just listen to him!"

Doctor Turner timed his entrance perfectly: he entered the office at that very moment to see two stunned faces and another rather downcast one, sitting around the desk in embarrassed silence. He assumed his lateness was to blame and said rather breathlessly,

"Please forgive me everyone, a little boy had a nasty dog bite, and it really needed attending to. May I ask what I have missed?"

Sister Julienne coughed, but did not get a chance to speak, as the Department man had something to say,

"Doctor Turner, I have decided to allow you to come and petition the Department for a mobile TB van. It is clearly a priority for Poplar." He sounded almost humble.

"Well...yes...I _would_ like to do that, thank you. Just let me know when!" said Doctor Turner gratefully.

Sister Julienne looked as composed as ever during this exchange. She breathed in rather more deeply than normal before suggesting they move on to other matters. Sister Bernadette appeared to be taking extremely detailed minutes and returned to her former invisible self for the remainder of the meeting.

...**...**

An hour or so later, Fred found Doctor Turner smoking thoughtfully by his car outside Nonnatus House.

"Meeting went well then," he chirped,

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor sounding surprised.

"Winder was open!" Fred chuckled, "Cor blimey that Sister Bernadette is a dark horse ain't she?"

The Doctor took another puff of his cigarette with a questioning look on his face.

"She told that Suit off right and proper. Told him how you was savin' lives and never restin'! Like you was a hero or summink! Better than the wireless it was."

"Oh, I see, did she?" said Doctor Turner, feeling suddenly, ridiculously happy. He clapped Fred on the back and said "Well that's tickitee boo then isn't it?" before racing off in his car.

"They're all going bloomin mad round ere!" said Fred, "I'm best off stickin to me onions!"

...**...**

A week later, and everyone was struggling to get used to the absence of Chummy. All the midwives were working terribly hard, but they managed somehow. Sister Bernadette kept especially busy, and when she wasn't working, she was in the chapel praying earnestly for divine help.

During one of these prayer times alone in the chapel, she suddenly realised that she was late for ante-natal clinic. She grabbed her equipment and raced down the steps, almost knocking Fred off his feet by the bike shed.

"Lord, where's the fire?" he exclaimed.

She couldn't stop to chat but felt too breathless to leave immediately.

"Here Doctor!" shouted Fred over her shoulder, "Here's a damsel in need of a lift!" and before she knew it, she was sitting next to Doctor Turner in his car.

"It's not like you to be late Sister Bernadette. That's usually my department" he said smiling.

"Yes," she replied, her heart in her mouth.

He was wondering whether or not to mention the meeting, but contented himself with driving in silence. Perhaps it was just as well, for at that moment a dog bounded across the road forcing him to swerve suddenly and come to an abrupt halt. It took a matter of seconds for them both to register where this manoeuvre had landed them. Rather closer than they were used to!

They both sat up straight again, resolutely facing forward. Tentatively, Doctor Turner restarted the car and continued on with the journey.

A few stunned minutes later, Doctor Turner glanced across at Sister Bernadette who was still reeling from having fallen almost fully into his lap.

She was blushing, and biting her lip.

"_Oh my God_," he thought, "_she shouldn't be allowed to be so lovely_!"

**I think this gets us pretty close to the start of Episode Six: the fair and the kiss! Let's hope Episode Eight is beautifully and satisfyingly happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: as requested. Intimate moments on the day of the Summer Fair.**

Spring gradually turned into Summer. Did anyone at Nonnatus House notice another momentous change that had taken place? Sister Bernadette was in love, how could they not see? Excitement, fear, longing and doubt caused total disruption to her sleeping and eating. Only constant work and prayer could ease the exquisite torture, before desperation returned with a vengeance at night. Despite her talk with the vicar, she clung to the idea that it was all some sort of test. The remedy she reasoned, was to grit her teeth, carry her cross and conquer temptation. Perhaps, if she had ever known any other kind of life, she might have seen how fast she was running away from the truth.

Worse still, she was the only member of their community to notice the budding romance between Jane and the Reverend Appleby Thornton. Fate was letting her see how love for most people could unfold naturally and gently. "_This is what real earthly love is like, and it is not for you_," it seemed to say.

The ante-natal clinic was at full stretch during the month of May. So, on the day when Timothy walked into the clinic with a bad graze, his father was unusually irritable. On hot days like this, the parish hall could become unbearable. Sister Bernadette was only too happy to attend to Timothy while his father got back to work. The boy's company was like balm to her soul. She could mother him all she liked for twenty minutes, cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"I got a house point for my Science Project," he said proudly, "and it's up on the classroom wall now!"

"But not the stag beetle, I imagine," joked Sister.

His father came towards them. She could see he was exhausted but his tired eyes were smiling. "That's enough of the royal treatment for you, young man! Time to get back to school. I'll walk you round."

He turned to Sister and said, "To be honest I could do with a breather!" and she smiled sympathetically. Her fine features seemed to him to be glowing today. Why was it, that each time he saw her she grew more beautiful? He tried not to think about it. In his right senses, he knew she was untouchable, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was lonely. He wanted to talk to her about things. Wanted to know what she thought about...

"Dad, _come on_!"

...**...**

On Saturday night, all of the midwives were out at the dance. Sister Bernadette had read the same sentence of her book at least four times, when the muffled noise of someone crying penetrated her bedroom wall.

She discovered a sobbing Jane curled up on her bed. She reached out and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You couldn't go through with the dance, could you?" ventured Sister Bernadette, and was rewarded with a tearful look of surprise. "I think he loves you Jane, you can explain it all to him tomorrow, and he'll understand, I'm sure he will," she assured her.

It was not far off midnight when the two of them found themselves in the kitchen making Horlicks. Jane was clearly troubled, but she was comforted to know that someone cared. Unlikely as it seemed, she could tell that Sister Bernadette understood her misery. Insight came suddenly, as it often did with her and she looked up from stirring the milk to say,

"_You _love someone too...don't you!"

It was said with absolutely no trace of judgement. Sister Bernadette gave her a weary look of resignation. It felt good to tell someone.

"Is that why you've been so sad lately?" ventured Jane as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes."

"Does the man you love, love you back?"

"I don't know... and I'm a nun Jane!" whispered Sister Bernadette,

"Well, yes, but you are very young still. Forgive me Sister for saying this but, surely a convent...is not a prison...is it?"

...**...**

The vicar's wife had been adamant that Doctor Turner must be involved in allocating the funds from the forthcoming fair. Sister Bernadette was the very nurse chosen to help him. When the day came for their meeting, she was full of trepidation, but her eyes were shining as she cycled through the streets of Poplar. She was going to see him, to talk to him, _alone_.

Doctor Turner was happy too, it seemed the sort of day to celebrate being alive! As he parked next to the Parish Hall, he felt his stomach leap at the thought of seeing her. Sunlight flooded the hall, blinding him at first, but there she was.

"Good morning Sister Bernadette,"

"Greetings Doctor," she replied in her quaint way.

The conversation had seemed so mundane, so routine until she had looked up at him, her eyes so blue in the sunlight. At that moment there was no hiding her adoration. He drank in the beauty of her face, and saw the love in her eyes for the first time. She loved him.

They both jumped at the sound of Timothy's voice,

"Dad, you're wanted at the Surgery!"

...**...**

It was most out of character, but Doctor Turner was very distracted for the rest of that day. His stint at the fair had been interrupted by a dreadful call out to the woman who had terminated her pregnancy. Despite the awfulness of it all, he had a warming thought to treasure. Sister Bernadette loved him! He returned to the fair just in time to see his two favourite people running the three-legged race.

She had fallen over, she was leaving, he wanted to follow her...needed to see her.

And then before he knew it, he was holding her hand, and kissing it.

Sister Bernadette knew at last that he cared about her.

Love had silently been declared.

**And now I just long to see them happy! Please let me know what you thought of it all.**


End file.
